


You (One-shot)

by Caffeinated_Artist



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Artist/pseuds/Caffeinated_Artist
Summary: This will be my attempt at, yet another, Markus x Connor x FMC (or Fem!Reader, depending). It's going to be sort of like an AU, where Connor and Markus belong to the MC. We'll pretend this is an AU where Androids are equal to their human counterparts and each has its own personality. No revolution, fighting, etc.





	You (One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my attempt at, yet another, Markus x Connor x FMC (or Fem!Reader, depending). It's going to be sort of like an AU, where Connor and Markus belong to the MC. We'll pretend this is an AU where Androids are equal to their human counterparts and each has its own personality. No revolution, fighting, etc.

I never imagined my life would be like this. 

In the beginning, things were a little different.   
When I bought them, I simply did so, because I was lonely. I feared human interaction.  
My anxiety wouldn't allow it. Just the thought of leaving my apartment nearly caused an attack. Needless to say, like anyone else, I did what I needed to do, in order to thrive, to survive. 

For the most part, I had to force myself to overlook, to overcome the erratic beating in my chest, the throbbing in my skull, and the apprehension that consumed my energy.

That is until I met them. 

Markus and Connor. 

I scarcely notice or experience the assaults, since their arrival. Things have been interesting, to say the least.

• • • 

The disturbing melody strains my nerves, forcing me to rouse.   
Extending a hand in the presumed direction, the tune vanishes promptly. Although, I had yet to grasp the device. 

Only did my eyes part in appreciation, to the sound of his voice. "Good morning," His walnut brown stare sends a delightful warmth bursting through my veins. 

"Good morning." I croak, elbows pressed into the mattress beneath me. "Where's Markus?" My eyes had yet to adjust. 

"Kitchen. Are you hungry?" 

"Starving." 

Perhaps a little over-exaggerated, but honest, no less. The increasing ache within my gut validates my declaration.  
However, thwarted by an abrupt heat against my lips. 

Supple and sweet. 

I'd never tire of this. 

Our osculation shifts, immediately. His tongue prodding, hungry.   
Our separation, though brief, had given me the opportunity needed. "Connor, " 

He hums, in acknowledgment. 

"Breakfast." 

"Why have that, when you can have me?" The way his tongue glides along his upper lip should have been a sin. 

Straight criminal. 

"As appetizing as she may think it is," Markus steps in. "I think a warm meal will suit her." 

"Good morning, Markus."

"Did you sleep well?" His smile was enough to light up an entire room.

"I did," Rubbing the film from my eyes, I peel back the covers, grounding my feet, "What did you make for breakfast?" 

"The usual, today." 

"Yes!" My soft cheer gave light to a small fortune that I proceeded to celebrate within. 

Vacating the area, the men accompany me, "Any plans, today?" 

"No," The week before, I took it upon myself to set aside a few minutes to plan out the following week. Exercise, Meal Plans, and Hobbies. 

Organizing and planning had been one of the few things that came easy to me.   
And yet, It seems to cause more tension, rather than solace.   
Especially when I've run short of time. 

Freshly brewed coffee permeates the air, stimulating my taste buds. 

"We should go out." Connor's cheery proposal seizes our attention. 

"Out?" I hadn't been entirely against the notion. 

"Yeah. Like a walk, a road trip, or eve--" 

"Let us not get ahead of ourselves. We're not sure how (name) is feeling today." Tipping over the glass pot, Markus sets the cup in front of me.   
The usual; Three sweeteners and cream.

Connor's pleasant mood had collapsed, indicating his apparent dissatisfaction with Markus' statement.

It was seemingly impossible to ignore, "A walk sounds nice." 

"Your SNS activity is average, but your heart rate has increased. Will you be alright?" Markus remarks, setting the dish against the table. 

I tend to forget the abilities Androids possess.

Since the very beginning, the two of them have been reading me like an open novel.   
Documenting my physical and emotional stress in different situations. 

"I'm fine." 

"If yo--" 

"I want to go for a walk." I assured him. 

Connor's expression had been riddled with, what I'd only assume to be, guilt. "The minute you start to feel uneasy, tell us." 

I considered myself fortunate, lucky that both of them were here for me, with me, and only me. 

My heart is greedy and I felt little shame in admitting the voiceless truth. 

There was nothing wrong with that, right?

• • • 

"You look nice." Markus had the propensity to keep things... Orderly. Or rather, mature. 

While Connor, on the other hand, seemed to be the opposite.   
It isn't that he's not sophisticated. In fact, his entire energy practically howls refinement.   
More specifically, Markus seems relatively reserved. Yet, Connor appears to be outgoing. 

Strange, how their personalities differ. Although, fascinating no less.   
For the most part, neither of the two seem to collide. 

Of course, people tend to believe that opposites do attract. 

"Wouldn't you agree, Connor?" 

He didn't hesitate, "Of course." The corner of his lips forming, a mere grin against his countenance. "There's not a single day that passes, where I've felt differently." 

"I agree."

A steady fervor consumes the entirety of my heart, the familiar sensation burrowing within my abdomen.   
I wanted to refute their compliments, to assert the numerous amount of faults that torment me. 

But, that would be inconsiderate. 

"Thank you, " My appreciation, though faint, held sobriety. 

Our fingers, interlaced. 

Delicate and warm. 

As a set of heterochromia eyes gaze upon me. 

Beautiful. 

In a matter of seconds, my lips were against him. I'd hardly contain the desire that overcame me, "That was... Unexpected." 

A flush to match, "Sorry. I just felt like it." 

I hardly took the initiative.   
When it boils down to intimacy, affection, Markus and Connor were frequently tugging on the reins. 

Not that I mind.

The heat between, trickling onto my skin, as his lips sought mine once more.  
Absolute bliss. 

Coolness courses through my bones, piercing my spine. Nonetheless, pleasant, as Connor’s fingertips graze the palm of my hand, urging our divergence, ”Shall we?” 

Hand-in-hand, as we strut side-by-side.  
The three of us, together. 

A memory that I’ll cherish. Always.


End file.
